Please, come back
by KashiNaru
Summary: Kakashi 27 tahun dan Naruto 14 tahun. Mereka terpaud umur yang sangat jauh. Mereka saling membisu satu sama lain. Saling mencintai namun juga menyakiti. Naruto tak pernah tau kemana ia akan pergi dari Kakashi. Ia sakit hati dengan ucapan Kakashi sang Malaikatnya.


Rated : kadang T sedikit M hehe

Warning : Yaoi,gaje,typo,bahasa lebay dan lain lain.

REVIEW PLEASE.. Kritikan dan masukan kalian akan sangat membantu saya dalam menulis cerita ini ehehehe.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE,COME BACK.<span>**

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake, dia Murid ayahku. Dia merawatku sejak aku berumur 6 tahun. Tak kusadari sudah 8 tahun ia merawatku.<p>

Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama Kakashi. Ia menyayangiku dan merawatku seperti adiknya sendiri walau aku suka merasa lebih dari kakak-adik .. ah lupakan. Seiring berjalannya waktu. Hari ke hari,minggu ke minggu,bahkan tahun ke tahun. Hubungan kami semakin renggang.

Bukan berarti kami menjalin hubungan spesial atau lebih dari saudara. Tapi Kakashi yang dulu pulang setiap malam,berbincang hangat denganku sebelum tidur,membuatkanku sarapan dan makan malam,membantuku mengerjakan PR, terkadang kami juga liburan keluar Konoha.

Kakashi yang dulu lebih mempedulikanku.

Aku rindu Kakashi yang dulu.

Entah karena apa dia sibuk. Sangat sangat sibuk. Ia bisa pulang 2 minggu sekali. Pernah 2 bulan sekali. Minimal 4 hari sekali sih. Padahal saat ku tanyakan penjaga gerbang Konoha,Kakashi tak pergi kemana mana(tak keluar konoha).

Sifatnya semakin hari semakin dingin. Ia memberikanku uang semakin banyak setiap minggunya. Sebenarnya aku juga bisa hidup tanpa uangnya kok,karena aku juga bisa mendapat uang tambahan dari misi misi yang ringan. Tapi aku tetap tidak enak menolak uangnya karena spertinya ia bekerja sangat keras. Berhubung kami berbincang saja sudah hampir tidak pernah. 2 tahun ini ia sangat sangat sibuk. Pulang hanya untuk tidur. Dan lama kelamaan malah hanya pulang 2 minggu sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>Please,Come Back.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11.56 PM<strong>

Aku terbangun. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Langsung ku sambar kunaiku untuk berjaga jaga. Ku langkahi anak tangga satu persatu. Hujan sangat deras sehingga menambah rasa takutku. Sudah 5 hari Kashi tak pulang….

Oh.

Itu Kakashi. Ia datang dengan keadaan penuh luka, ada apa dengannya?

Matanya menunjukan kelelahan yang teramat sangat.

"Kashi!" ku hampiri dia dan menuntunnya ke kamarnya. Ya. Kamar yang sudah sangat lama tak ia tempati. Cepat cepat ku ambil kotak P3K dan mengobati lukanya. Dan luka yang terbesar di perutnya,darah bercucuran deras dari perutnya. Ya,jadi mau tak mau ia harus membuka seluruh atasannya. Kecuali maskernya!

Tubuh kekarnya terluka. Perut sixpacksnya terkena darah dan urat urat yang menuju celan… akh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naru?! Cepat obati dia!

"Ugh.. terima kasih Naru-chan" Heh? Dia memanggilku seperti itu? Ah lupakan. Sudah lama juga ia tak memanggil namaku, hehe.

"Tidurlah Kashi. Kau terluka parah." Selimut abu-abunya kutarik sedada bidangnya. Aku berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

"Naru-chan mau kemana? Disini saja…" Kashi memohon padaku. Suaranya yang biasanya terdengar tegas menjadi terdengar sangat rapuh. Ku ambil kursi kerjanya ke pinggir kasur dan duduk menatapnya.

"Oke,aku disini." Ku berikan senyum termanisku dan Dia tidur dengan senyum tenang. Sangat tenang. Ah, senyum lembut yang biasa ia berikan untukku setiap membangunkanku dipagi hari kembali kulihat.

**06.30 AM**

Pagi ini Konoha sangat sangat terasa lembap dan dingin karena hujan deras tadi malam. Aku ingat Naru memberikanku senyum manisnya tadi malam sehingga membuat tidurku semakin nyenyak. Ah.. Naru-chan.. Tunggu! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Sial!

Naruto membuatkanku sarapan pagi ini, aku berharap ia akan selalu seperti ini untukku. Naru kerepotan tidak ya? Tadi malam ia menemaniku sampai ku bangun, ia terlelap dengan kepala yang menimpa tanganku. Sempat ku elus wajah imutnya itu. Bibir mungilnya.. ugh! Kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi ninja Naru!

Hah~ andaikan kau tidak semenarik dan semanis sekarang. Aku tak apa tinggal bersamamu. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu dan pulang tanpa kepastian, ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu. Aku takut akan menyakitimu dengan nafsuku yang memuncak saat melihat senyum dan tawamu. Tidakkah kau tau kau sangat manis Naru?

Dasar Uchiha. Andaikan dia mau pulang ke konoha tanpa syarat. Aku tak akan melihat Naru kerepotan merawatku. Tadi malam aku,Iruka dan Asuma menemui Kabuto dan Sasuke untuk meminta Sasuke Pulang. Tapi Sasuke malah meminta syarat yang sangat mustahil ku wujudkan.

**MEMBERIKAN NARUTO PADA SASUKE!**

LALU TERJADILAH PERANG KECIL DIANTARA KAMI. YA. KECIL.

Kau kira aku gila Sasu? Aku tau,kau dan aku memiliki rasa yang sama pada Naru. Namun kita tetap berbeda. Kau gila. Aku tidak. Aku menyesal juga pernah menjadikanmu murid. Cih!

Aku melarang Naru untuk mengerjakan misi keluar Konoha karena Sasuke. Aku takut Sasuke akan mengambil Naru dari ku. Ya! Dariku!

"Kashi,maaf aku hanya bisa masakin roti bakar ya!" Naruto meletakkan sepiring roti bakar didepan Kakashi.

"Yo!" Kakashi memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Kashi?" Naruto menuangkan susu plain ke gelas untuk Kakashi

"Seperti ini gimana?"

"Ya luka-luka seperti ini" Naruto meletakkan segelas susu di depan Kakashi

"Hanya misi biasa" Naru mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Kakashi

"Oh.. Yang penting bukan misi tentang Teme kan?" Naru menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

BRUSHHH!— Kakashi reflek menyemburkan makanan yang sedang ia kunyah saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"EH! Kashi! Hati hati kalau makan,kunyah pelan pelan. Ini! Minum susunya" Naruto menyodorkan segelas susu

UHUK UHUK! Yap. Drama pagi pun sudah terjadi.

**08.48 AM**

"Kau mau kemana Kashi?" Naru berlari kecil ke arah Kakashi saat Kakashi sudah didepan pintu rumah lengkap dengan perlengkapan misi.

"Misi." Kakashi memakai sepatunya

"Apa?! Kau harus lihat kondisimu!" Naru panik sesaat

"Aku sudah berkaca Naru" Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud! Kau belum sembuh total. Kau masih sangat sangat sakit!" omel Naru

"Baiklah,aku berangkat ya! Uang mu sudah ku transfer. Dagh!"

"Tapi Kash –" Kakashi pun hilang dalam kepulan asap. Dengan malas,Naru berjalan memasuki rumah dan siap menghadapi hari hari seperti biasa. Mengharapkan Kakashi pulang dengan senyum hangatnya.

* * *

><p><em>SMS<em>

Shikamaru : Hei Naru! Aku,Kiba,Shino,Gaara,Ino,Tenten dan Neji ingin jalan jalan. Ikut tidak?

Naruto : Kemana?

Shikamaru : Hanya keliling kota,makan makan,menemani para perempuan ini belanja dan kita bisa ngopi di kedai baru milik Sakura

Naruto : Ah,aku malas.

Shikamaru : Tidakkah kau bosan Naru? Sudah 2 tahun lebih kau tidak hang out bersama kami? 2 tahun! Apa kau tidak busuk dirumah terus?

Naruto : Perasaanku sedang tak enak. Badmood.

Shikamaru : Nah! Justru karena kau sedang badmood! Kau lebih baik cari angin segar bukan?

Naruto : Baiklah,jam berapa?

Shikamaru : jam 3 di depan gedung hokage ya?

Naruto : Oke oke.

**~ SAKURA KAFE ~**

Konoha diguyur hujan sore itu.

Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang memesan kopi di kasir,Shino dan Neji sedang menemani Ino dan Tenten berbelaja di supermarket seberang. Gaara sedang asik bermain trik pasirnya sendiri sedangkan Naruto menatap pasangan sesama jenis(laki laki dengan laki laki) saling tertawa bersama,berpegangan tangan dan berlari kecil agar tek kehujanan.

Hubungan sesama jenis di Konoha sudah dilegalkan 4 tahun yang lalu oleh hokage. Dan sejak itu,semakin banyak cinta bertebaran dimana mana. Yang dulunya sembunyu sembunyi sudah tidak sembunyi sembunyi lagi dan merestui hubungan mereka di depan publik.

Tiba tiba ia melihat Kakashi sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis mungil berambut hijau tosca dengan payung yang dibawa Kakashi. Naruto pun langsung kaget. Tadi Kakashi bilang ia akan berangkat misi. Misi apa?! Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kafe. Tanpa sadar akan air hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Naru tak mengindahkan teriakan Shikamaru yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya. Ia loncat dari atap ke atap mengikuti Kakashi dan gadis itu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Dan Kakashi pun masuk ke gedung hokage bersama gadis itu.

Tanpa ragu,Naruto mengikuti Kakashi masuk ke gedung hokage. Namun saat ia masuk. Kemana perginya Kakashi dan gadis itu? Kenapa mereka hilang tanpa jejak?'

* * *

><p>GREP!<p>

Tangan yang cukup besar menarik Naruto kasar ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan KAKASHI HATAKE. Bau mint ciri khas Kakashi langsung tercium oleh Naruto. Setiba ia masuk ke ruangan itu,tak segan orang yang menarik Naruto melemparnya ke sofa empuk berwarna hitam.

Orang yang menarik Naruto adalah Kakashi. Ya. Orang yang menariknya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kakashi menaruh kedua kepal tangannya di sofa namun posisi Kakashi lebih terlihat seperti ehm- ingin menerkam Naruto. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata saphire itu dengan penuh amarah

Naruto bergetar. Namun ia juga lelah ditinggalkan Kakashi tanpa kabar. Ia lelah dengan sikap Kakashi yang seenaknya.. ya walaupun Naru tinggal dirumah Kakashi. Tapi tidakkah Kakashi seharusnya memberi kabar?

Naruto lelah! Setelah 2 tahun lamanya tak berkomunikasi dengan baik. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk ia meluapkan keinginanya atas Kakashi yang dulu.

"Aku mengikutimu dengan gadis itu! Gadis berambut hijau itu! Siapa dia?! Kau bilang kau misi?!

Tapi kau malah asik hujan hujanan dengan gadis itu! Hah?!"

Kakashi geram karena Naruto mengganggu pekerjaannya. Kakashi lebih baik kelelahan bekerja dibandingkan memikirkan Naru tanpa henti. Dan saat ia sedang berusaha melupakan bocah pirang itu. Malah bocah pirang itu mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"kenapa?! Aku lelah menunggumu pulang tanpa kabar! Aku juga harus tau kau dapat dari mana uang sebanyak itu?! Apa dari wanita itu?! Iya?! Kau berubah! Aku sangat merindukanmu yang dulu! Hiks.. hiks.." Naruto menahan air matanya sekuat mungkin,namun ia juga lupa bahwa ia menuduh Kakashi yang tidak tidak

Entah apa yang merasuki Kakashi

"ARGH! Kau tak perlu tau Naru! Lagi pula aku tak butuh kau dirumah! Aku menjagamu hanya karena kau anak dari guruku dan aku 'merasa' berhutang pada ayahmu. Itu saja! Kau ada dirumah atau tidak juga aku tak peduli! Lagi pula kau mau dapat uang dari mana jika tidak dariku?! Hah! Kau itu masih 14 tahun Naru! Kau bekerja juga paling hanya untuk pelayan nafsu para pedofil di luar sana!" Kakashi membanting foto yang terpajang di dinding. Foto paling besar yang ada di ruangan Kakashi.

Foto Kakashi Hatake sedang tersenyum dan Naruto Uzumaki sedang tertawa. Hancur di banting sang pemilik.

Jarum menusuk hati Naru. Badai menghantam perasaan seorang pemuda 14 tahun. Terlalu muda bukan?

"Kau hanya mengobatiku tadi malam bukan berarti kau bisa membayar 8 tahun ku mengurusmu!" kakashi tertawa sinis dan melihat keluar jendela. Hujan sangat deras dan petir menyambar dari berbagai arah.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu. Berlari sekencang mungkin. Sekencang kencangnya ia berlari. Tak peduli orag orang yang ia hantam di jalan. Ia tak peduli. Baru ia sadari. Ia jatuh cinta pada malaikatnya selama ini. Yang lebih tua darinya 13 tahun. Dan saat itu juga ia sadar . saat itu juga hati dan harga dirinya diinjak injak oleh orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai Malaikat.

Selama ini ia kenal Kakashi sebagai malaikat. Ya. Malaikat yang baru saja menghinanya habis habisan. Sayap Kakashi yang selama ini ia genggam telah pergi terbawa derasnya hujan.

Kakashi tak tau apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia bisa bisanya memarahi Naruto sekejam itu. Kakashi hanya kesal Naruto mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ya, pekerjaannya. Pekerjaannya menjaga putri negeri seberang selama 5 hari. Hanya karena kesal,ia menggores hati kecil Naru. Bukan menggores menggunakan pisau

Tapi menggunakan Kapak. Apa itu masih bisa disebut 'menggores'?

Ia tak sadar, ia telah menyakiti anak yang selama ini ia kagumi dan ia cintai. Ia menatap foto yang berukuran 1m x 1m itu. foto itu rusak. Foto saat Naruto tertawa. Tidakkah kakashi tau,foto itu bisa saja jadi tawa Naruto yang terakhir kali ia lihat?

Dan tanpa Kakashi tau,Naru berlari tanpa melihat arah. Sampai sampai Naru tak tau ia melewati batas Konoha…

Dan saat Naruto melewati batas Kakashi dapat melihat wajah manis Naruto? Masihkah? Masihkah Naruto menunggunya dirumah kapan pun ia pulang?

TBC…

Review please!^^


End file.
